


And Baby Makes Three

by princesstigerlily



Series: A Tight-Knit Family [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby making, Crying After Sex, Daddy Kink, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Light Feminization, M/M, Marriage, So much tenderness, Tenderness, gratuitous use of the word husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: A few years into their marriage, David changes his mind about a Very Big Thing. He chooses to bring it up over dinner, in the middle of the fanciest French restaurant Elmdale has to offer. Kinky sex and tenderness ensue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Tight-Knit Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820269
Comments: 29
Kudos: 137





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is more invalidating for a person to say they don’t want kids and to have that be dismissed as something you’ll grow out of. Everybody gets to make their own minds up about kids, and no choice is the wrong choice. That being said, sometimes people do change their minds - it’s not an issue of maturity or personal growth, just that sometimes our wants change over time. I think babies are fun, so in this verse I’m going to write about David and Patrick having babies (and in my other verse, I’ll write about them definitely NOT having babies). Both are valid, but if that’s not your jam, feel free to skip.

“I want to make a baby with you!”

As soon as the words, loud and borderline hysterical, were out of David’s mouth he cringed. That was not how that was supposed to go. He had practiced over and over what he wanted to say, how he wanted to present the idea to Patrick, but as soon as they sat down at their table, the words had just bubbled up inside of him until he couldn’t help but spew them out.

Patrick stared back at him, eyes wide and unblinking, his water glass halfway to his mouth. They were at the fanciest French restaurant Elmdale had to offer, a special celebration for a particularly good quarter, and at least a dozen patrons now had their eyes on them. A throat cleared loudly and awkwardly right next to David’s elbow, and he could feel his entire face heat up as he stared down at the table, unwilling to look up.

“Uh...I can come back.”

Out of the corner of his eye, David could see the waiter hastily beating a path back to the kitchen. He couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to witness this mess either.

Taking a deep breath, David valiantly fought to raise his eyes, wary of whatever he might find looking back at him.

“Run that by me again?” Patrick asked softly.

“I said I want to...have a baby with you?” The words trailed off like David wasn’t sure if he was asking a question or not.

“Well, I think what you actually said is you want to  _ make _ a baby with me,” Patrick said, the corners of his lips twitching and his eyes glinting bright.

“Okay!” David crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, his face journeying until it landed somewhere between a scowl and pout. He was putting himself out there in a very vulnerable way right now, and he absolutely did not appreciate his husband’s tone.

“David.” Patrick’s tone was still light with laughter, but there was a warmth underneath it as he reached across the table for David’s hands. “I’m just teasing you. Don’t be mad at me.”

David just raised his eyebrows imperiously, pouting his lip out further, but allowed Patrick to take his hands.

“Now why don’t you tell me again,” Patrick suggested. His hands were warm and strong, thumbs from both hands kneading into the heels of David’s gently. “I’m listening, I promise.”

David took a deep breath, biting his lip. He had barely gotten the courage up to blurt out the words in the first place, and he’d messed them up. He just wanted to fall into a hole, let the earth swallow him alive so he wouldn’t have to say them again. His heart pounded in his chest and his knees were trembling and he almost,  _ almost _ told Patrick to just forget about it. But Patrick’s eyes held his steady, telegraphing nothing but love, and David knew he could do it.

“I want to have a baby with you.”

David felt Patrick squeeze his hands, watched his face soften. He felt his own heart flutter in his chest, so sure of Patrick’s happiness, of how much he would love being a father to their child.

But then Patrick sighed.

“David, please don't do this.”

It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him. David froze where he sat, unable to reply.

“I love you, David, so much,” Patrick continued, his thumbs still soothing over the skin of David’s hands, skin that itched with every touch. “I love the life that we have together, and I know...I know what it’s like to feel an obligation to move a relationship forward into something it shouldn’t be. That is not something I ever want you to feel, so please. Let’s just have a nice dinner. We’re celebrating, right?”

It was at the moment that the waiter returned. David and Patrick both leaned back in their respective booths, their hands dropping. David couldn’t be sure of what he ordered, was only aware of a faint buzzing in his ears. He must have ordered something, though, since the waiter went away and Patrick was smiling at him again.

David watched Patrick take another sip of his water, then lean forward with his elbows on the table, hands clasped together in front of him. He was wearing the same blue blazer he’d worn on their first date. David had always liked that jacket, how it always reminded him of those early days of sweet kisses and bashful looks.

But now wasn’t the time to be bashful.

“I don’t think you’re hearing me,” David said. Patrick made a surprised noise, and David realized he had cut him off mid-sentence. He didn’t want to be rude to his husband, but he needed to get this out. “Patrick, this isn’t...I don’t feel  _ obligated _ , I  _ want _ to have a baby with you.”

“But...you don’t like kids.”

David couldn’t help the smile that twisted in his lips; the little perplexed crinkle between his husband’s eyebrows was just so cute.

“That is mostly correct, yes.”

“Then I don’t understand.”

David opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by another appearance of their waiter, this time carrying a large bottle of champagne and trailed by the several members of the wait staff.

“Congratulations!”

Shouts of joy from the wait staff and applause from nearby diners were accompanied by the pop of the champagne cork, and two flutes were set down in front of them.

“Oh, but we didn’t-”

“This isn’t really-”

Ignoring their protests, the waiter continued to proffer congratulations while pouring champagne, leaving the bottle on the table when they finally dispersed.

David wanted to die. He wanted to shrink into a hole away from all the people who were staring at him and Patrick for the second time in the span of about ten minutes, but he couldn’t. Not if he was ever going to get this out. Grabbing the glass closest to him, he threw his head back, downing the champagne in one gulp.

“So…” Patrick started, his face warring to display both his amusement and judgement. “You were saying?”

Setting his glass back down, David took a deep breath, letting it out slowly the way Twyla had taught him in her yoga classes.

“Okay. In the past, I have been staunchly anti-procreation.”

“Yes, you’ve made that very clear.”

“However, in recent months, I have been...reconsidering that particular position.”

“Uh huh.” Patrick crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrow furrowed as he studied David’s face for any sign of what was really going on. “You just...changed your mind?”

“Yes!”

“I’m going to need a little more than that to go on.”

“It was the little people baseball.” David’s lips twitched to the side and his eyes softened the way they always did when he talked about how much he loved Patrick. “Those kids you coach...they love you so much. I love watching you with them. You’re so...funny and patient and sweet with them. And every time I go to a game and I see you high fiving them and giving them piggy back rides and wiping away tears, I just...I don’t know, I want one of them to be ours.”

“David.” Patrick couldn’t help but melt at David’s words. He reached back across the table, to take David’s hands into his own again. “First of all, it’s pee-wee baseball.”

“Okay, but I’m not going to say that word.”

“But second,” Patrick hesitated, trying to pick the right words to say. “Having a kid...it’s not something you just change your mind about. It’s not something to do just because it’s cute. We can’t give it back if it’s hard.”

“I know that.” David squeezed Patrick’s hands. “I know that, I...I used to think I wouldn't be able to love a kid. Or take care of it. But...you know that real little one who doesn’t like to play?”

“Jaime?”

“Yeah, the one who comes and sits with me during all the games and tries to eat my snacks? He likes me.”

Patrick smiled softly. “Of course he likes you.”

“No, but like...we were able to negotiate and come to an understanding of mutual respect regarding the snacks - he can have some of my twizzlers, but he has to bring me orange slices from the cooler.”

“You know those are just supposed to be for the kids, right?”

David waved a hand, ignoring Patrick’s interjection. “And he told me he likes going to the games now. He didn’t like it before because he was scared of the ball. But I told him about when I got hit with a baseball and now he’s not scared anymore.”

“He still doesn’t want to play.”

“No, because he is an artistic soul who doesn’t want to get sweaty running after a ball - a perfectly valid opinion, I might add - but the point is that he’s not  _ scared _ anymore. Because of me.”

“So you’re saying…”

David grinned. “I want to make a baby with you. I think I could do it, and I think you’d be great at it. So I think...I think we should do it.”

“Are you sure?” David could tell by Patrick’s tone that he was coming around on the idea. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“I mean, I don’t think we should just go pick one up from the store tonight or anything, but yeah. Yes, I’m sure.”

“David, I…” Patrick trailed off. It was a big thing for him to be completely speechless.. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Now you tell me what you want.” This was important. For all that David’s feelings had changed regarding children, he didn’t want to put any pressure on Patrick.

Patrick took one of his hands back to take a large gulp of champagne, his cheeks pinking up with both emotion and alcohol.

“I’ve got to be honest, David,” he said, “I’ve gotten so used to the idea that our life together meant no kids that it’s...it’s a lot to wrap my head around.”

“Yep, totally get it.”

“And I’m listening to everything you’re saying, but I want to make absolutely sure you’re not making some kind of self-sacrificing gesture. That would never be anything I would want from you, not on something like this.”

David took his hand back as the waiter approached their table again, this time to serve both their dinners along with the wine they had ordered before David’s announcement. David was pleasantly surprised by his coq a vin, having no recollection of ordering it, but took one look at the bubbling cheese from Patrick’s tartiflette and a small, involuntary noise of dismay escaped him.

With a soft chuckle of amused indulgence, Patrick turned to the waiter and asked for an empty plate so David could share without any cross contamination with his own meal.

David moaned obscenely when the first taste of cheese hit his tongue, his eyes closing to better savor the rich, creamy flavor. Patrick’s own plate was left forgotten - he was too preoccupied with watching David experience his. There were few things in his life that Patrick enjoyed more than watching his husband experience joy. Whether that was from an excellent dinner, a good laugh, or great sex, David’s journies of bliss were all encompassing and Patrick never wanted to miss a moment.

_ What would it be like to watch him experiencing the joys of fatherhood? _

Patrick felt a pang in his chest at the thought, one that almost stole his breath away. He’d always throught David would be a great father if he wanted to be one. But he’d never wanted to be one before now, so it wasn’t something Patrick had thought too much about. He’d been truthful the few times the subject had come up before their marriage - he liked the idea of having children with David, but didn’t need them to have a fulfilling life.  _ David _ was the only thing he needed.

But he could see it - he could see a child in their lives, one that filled their little cottage with so much joy and laughter and chaos. He could see David teaching their child all about art and fashion and how to be unabashedly themselves, how to love out loud and proudly.

“So...you want us to adopt a child.”

It took David a second to divorce himself from the pleasure of so much cheese to bring himself back to conversation at hand.

“I want us to talk about the possibility of adding a child to our already wonderful life together, yes. And if adoption is the way we decide to go, then that’s fine. But...um...really, I want to have...I want to have  _ your _ baby. Like...with a surrogate or something.”

“David.”

The love that burned from Patrick’s brown eyes was almost too much for David to stand. He swallowed hard against the lump rising in his throat and forced himself not to look away, forced himself to acknowledge that  _ he _ put that look there.

“You’re right, I don’t really...I don’t really like kids. But, this one would be...it would be  _ you _ . A little baby  _ you _ that I would get to love for it’s entire lifetime.”

Patrick looked down, his dinner forgotten in front of him. He had known that David was gearing up to ask for something, could tell in the specific way he fidgeted, in the way in which his fingers itched to touch every inch of Patrick he could reach. But this...this was not in any way what he had been expecting.

“I thought you were going to ask me if we could put a sex swing in the spare room or something.”

David almost choked on his champagne.

“Excuse me?”

Patrick ginned at the wide eyed look on David’s face.

“When you said you wanted to talk to me tonight, I thought it was going to be a ridiculous sex thing. Babies were not anywhere near what I pictured. So I might...I might need a minute.”

David nodded, his lips pressed together to hide his bashfulness. A David from a few years ago would have been spiraling by now. Would have assumed Patrick’s hesitance meant that Patrick didn’t think David could do it, that he may have wanted a child but just didn’t want one with  _ David _ . And while David couldn’t drown out the little bee that tried to buzz that idea into his brain entirely, he had experienced enough years of Patrick’s love and devotion to be able to swat the thought away like the nuisance it was.

If Patrick didn’t want to have a child with him, it would be because it just wasn’t what Patrick wanted. And David would accept that. It had taken some time, but David had learned to appreciate the compromises that came of a life with a good man by his side. Not everything would go his way, as he had realized when they made the decision to stay in Schitt’s Creek instead of following his family to New York, and his life was better for it. As long as Patrick was there, he could give and take in equal measure.

“Yes,” Patrick finally croaked out.

David looked up, fork halfway in his mouth. “What?”

“Yes. Let’s do it. Let’s have a baby.”

“Oh my god, really? You really want to?”

A flood of emotions washed over David, feelings he wasn’t expecting to have - happiness, excitement, fear, anxiety, hope. He didn’t know how he could contain such feelings. Without thinking, without caring that they were not just in public but in the fanciest restaurant Elmdale had to offer, David clamored out of his seat and pushed into Patrick’s side of the booth, kissing him soundly.

“David!” Patrick scolded, pushing him back with a laugh.

David just grabbed Patrick’s face with both hands and kissed him again, licking in his mouth with such love and excitement. “I can’t help it,” he mumbled against Patrick’s lips, breathless with emotion. “I need you.”

Patrick laughed again, and reached up to cup David’s face, gentling their kisses to a slightly more appropriate voracity for such an establishment.

“Are you happy, love?”

Tears burned in the corner of David’s eyes as he nodded, and his lower lip trembled.

“Good. You know that’s all I ever want.”

“Me too,” David whispered. “Just...I mean,  _ you _ . I want you to be happy.”

“David, we’re...we’re going to have a  _ baby _ .”

“We are.” David couldn’t stop pressing kisses to Patrick’s face, couldn’t stop holding his hand or running his fingers up and down his arms. “Oh my god, Patrick, we are, we’re going to have a baby!”

“I love you, David,” Patrick sighed into David’s mouth. “Love you so much.”

An admonishing throat clearing from the couple at the table behind them was the only thing that stopped David from crawling completely into Patrick’s lap. As it was, David refused to leave Patrick’s side of the booth as they finished their dinners, choosing instead to feed Patrick from his own fork, pressing kisses to his lips between every bite, sharing the sweet and savory flavors of happiness and French cuisine between them.

“We’re going to have to make a plan,” Patrick said as David pulled away just long enough to pour them both another glass of champagne, Patrick’s second and David’s third. “We’ll need to do some research, think about our budget. I don’t know...I don’t know...how any of this... _ works _ . I...I’ve never had to think about it before.”

“God, it’s so hot when you go into planning mode,” David sighed, nuzzling into Patrick’s shoulder and pressing increasingly sloppier kisses against his skin.

“David.”

“Can we circle back to talking about the sex swing? That is definitely something we should revisit before the baby comes.”

“David, I’m serious!”

David pulled back, taking in the flushed, wild-eyed look in his husband’s eyes, and melted. A grin stretched across his face as he gazed fondly, and more than a little drunkenly, back at the love of his life.

“You are so good, baby,” he cooed. “So prepared and organized. I love that about you.” He kissed Patrick again, slow and gentle. “We will figure everything out. Together. But...we don’t need to do it right now, right?”

Patrick’s eyelids fluttered closed as he sank into the soothing feeling of David’s hands cupping his face, long fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. He shook his head.

“No, that’s right. We have all the time in the world to figure it out. You can make a spreadsheet and a to-do list and we will read all the...all the books, and just get so, so prepared. But tonight, let’s just be happy.”

Patrick nodded. “Okay,” he whispered, clinging hard to David’s arm.

As if on cue, the waiter made yet another ill-timed appearance.

“Can I get you any-” he began, before noticing the deep, emotional moment happening between the two men. They tore their gazes from each other, turning to look at their waiter in surprise, as if they had forgotten they were in public, so he soldiered on. “Can I get you any dessert?”

“Creme brulee,” Patrick answered quickly, knowing the rich, luscious dessert was always David’s preference. “Two spoons.”

“And some coffee, please,” David added, turning his attention once again to his husband’s radiantly soft and happy face.

By the time their dessert came, they had finished off the bottle of champagne. Adding that to their original wine orders, David was left feeling warm and floaty and just a little giggly while Patrick had a pretty flush clinging to his cheeks, his eyes gone heavy and his hands roaming over David’s arms and chest and thighs. Patrick’s spoon lay forgotten as David took turns spoon feeding them both the rich, creamy custard, giggling at each  _ nom nom _ or baby bird noise that came out of Patrick’s mouth.

When their waiter finally came to drop off their check and clear away the last of their dishes, Patrick and David were sat snuggled together, staring dreamily into each other’s eyes, nosing softly against each other. And underneath the table, hidden from view, Patrick’s hand was cupped between David’s legs, tracing soft patterns onto David’s slowly thickening cock.

“You’re gonna be such a good daddy,” Patrick whispered. “Take such good care of all of us. Love us all so much.”

“You think so?”

“I do.” Patrick pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips, then squeezed his cock. “Take me home, Daddy.”

David groaned softly at the word, swallowing thickly and nodding. They struggled out of their booth, David holding his jacket to hide the semi he was sporting and Patrick scrawling his name on the check, leaving a hefty tip to make up for their obnoxiousness. They giggled as they stumbled out of the restaurant into the crisp fall night air, tipsy on both champagne and love.

“I can’t drive,” Patrick laughed, leaning against the side of the building and pulling David flush against him. “Gotta call an Uber.”

David growled, burying his face in Patrick’s throat and nipping into the soft skin. “Need to get you home.”

“Yeah?” Patrick fumbled his phone out of his pocket to request the Uber, sighing under David’s mouth. “You want to go home and make a baby with me?”

David growled again, pressing himself harder against Patrick, the swell of his cock rubbing against Patrick’s thigh. “You can’t just  _ say _ things like that!”

Patrick giggled again, high-pitched and giddy, his hands slipping beneath David’s sweater to caress the small of his back. “Please, Daddy?” He shivered as David’s teeth sank down on his jugular. “Need your big cock inside me.”

David pulled back, panting. He shook his head, trying to clear away the swirl of alcohol and arousal, but it was hard with Patrick staring back at him, bright eyes black with lust. They were going to get arrested for public indecency if they kept this up.

Thankfully, their Uber pulled up just minutes later. Their driver took one look at them - disheveled and flushed, wide grins stretched across their faces, hands unable to stop touching - and decided to leave them be. He turned on a classic rock station, keeping the volume down low, and stayed mostly silent on the drive, only occasionally sneaking a peak at the couple in the rearview mirror, snickering to himself at their sweet, sloppy kisses. It was hard not to find them endearing.

When the car finally pulled up outside their house, Patrick and David’s wandering hands had slowed to soft, tender caresses. Patrick blinked sleepily up at David as he unbuckled his seatbelt and allowed himself to be led into the house.

It seemed that all the heat from earlier had cooled, but as soon as David had closed the door behind himself, he dragged Patrick back into his arms and kissed him deeply. Patrick moaned into the kiss, his body melting against David’s and his lips parting to accept David’s tongue.

“Oh,  _ David _ ,” he sighed, his head falling back as David latched onto his throat once again. David reached down to cup Patrick’s backside, thrusting his hips and grinding his burgeoning erection against Patrick’s.

“That feel good, baby?” he asked, moist breath caressing Patrick’s ear as he nipped at the lobe. “You want it?”

“Mmmm,  _ yes _ !”

Pushing Patrick backwards, David grinned wickedly, giving him a sharp smack on the ass. “Then get naked. It’s baby making time.”

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Patrick took several unsteady steps backwards while removing his jacket. David laughed as he twirled it over his finger, then let it drop down onto the floor. His button down came next, unbuttoning it suggestively before slipping it off his shoulders.

“You’re making a mess, baby.”

Patrick tugged on the back of his undershirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it in David’s direction. “Sorry, Daddy,” was his cheeky reply.

David shook his head in amusement, stalking towards Patrick, but suddenly Patrick spun on his heel and hightailed it towards the stairs. Laughing, he yelled for David to catch him, tripping over his feet as he clamored up the steps.

Though he was caught by surprise, David ran after his half naked husband, catching him just inside of their bedroom. Wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist, he lifted him off the ground as he squealed with laughter and tossed him onto the bed, climbing up to straddle his waist.

Patrick ran his hands up and down David’s thighs as he towered over him, pulling his form fitting sweater off and tossing it to the ground. Making grabby hands, Patrick tugged David towards him until they lay flush together, bare chests pressed against one another and their hips slotted together. He groaned into David’s mouth as their cocks met, rolling his hips for more of that delicious friction.

“Mmm, fuck me, Daddy,” Patrick begged.

“’M gonna,” David groaned, peppering Patrick’s face with wet, sloppy kisses. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby. Fill you right up.”

“Gonna put a baby in me?”

David groaned at Patrick’s words, rolling his eyes at the absurdity. “So incorrect.”

Patrick just giggled, bucking up beneath David and wrapping his legs around him. “You like it. Do it, Daddy,” he teased. “Fuck me. Put a baby in me.”

David grabbed Patrick’s wrists, wrestling with his husband until he had him firmly pinned to the bed, their faces mere centimeters apart. “Keep that up, and Daddy’s going to have to give that cute ass of yours a spanking.”

Patrick grinned wider. “Promise?”

Rolling his eyes again, David crawled up Patrick’s body until he was straddling his shoulders. Slowly, his lips twisted in a smirk, he unbuttoned his jeans, lowering the zipper and reaching inside to pull out his aching cock.

“Open up, sweet boy,” he said, dragging the tip across Patrick’s lips. “Get me wet for you.”

With a happy sigh, Patrick parted his lips, little pink tongue darting out to swipe through pre-cum beading at the tip. David’s skin tight jeans didn’t allow for too much movement, so he was only able to wrap his lips around the first few inches, but he kissed and caressed the head of David’s cock with his mouth, moaning sweetly at the taste as his hands reached up to hold David’s waist steady.

David let his head fall back, letting the pleasure of Patrick’s mouth wash over him. But it just wasn’t enough. Easing himself from Patrick’s mouth, David crawled backwards off the bed, toeing out of his shoes and shimmying out of his pants.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Patrick watched him undress, his face awash in fondness and awe at the sight of his husband’s naked body.

David preened under the look, puffing out his chest and gripping his hard cock, pumping it slowly, all too aware of Patrick’s eyes tracking the movement.

“David!” Patrick’s voice was breathless and ragged, his tongue peeking out to lick at his lips.

With a smirk, David set about undressing his husband, pulling off Patrick’s shoes and socks before raising one leg up and pressing a soft, tickling kiss to the arch of Patrick’s foot. He giggled as Patrick twitched in reaction, careful of flailing limbs.

“Thought I was ‘Daddy’ tonight,” he teased, reaching next for Patrick’s belt.

“You are,” Patrick gasped as David bent down to nuzzle against his clothed cock, mouthing at the bulge. “You are, and I’m your very good baby boy. Fuck me, Daddy!”

Pulling back slightly, David cocked his head to the side, confusion clouding his face. “Wait…” he hesitated, the skin between his brow crinkling. “Am I your Daddy and you’re my sweet boy, or am I Daddy who’s putting a baby in you?”

Patrick blinked up at David, trying to make sense of David’s words and why he was no longer being undressed. “What?”

“I just...are those the same thing? They don’t seem like they would be the same thing, so I thought I should clarify what we’re doing right now.”

“What...I...both?” Patrick spluttered, wiggling beneath David’s hands and trying to get him focused back on the task at hand. Now was not the time to discuss the integrity of the character. “I don’t care, just fuck me!”

David made a face, raising his eyebrows imperiously. “Just trying to elevate the scene for my beloved husband, but whatever.”

“David, I promise you, we can work this out tomorrow and do world building and back stories and anything else you want. Right now, I just really,  _ really _ need you to fuck me!”

David let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine,” he huffed, “but when this role play falls apart you have only yourself to blame.”

“Noted.”

Back on task, David peeled down Patrick’s pants and boxer briefs, letting his thick, pink cock smack down onto his belly. He made a hungry noise at the sight, bending down briefly to press kisses along the shaft, slurping up the leaking pre-cum, before pulling Patrick’s pants the rest of the way off.

Slowly, David crawled back onto the bed, covering Patrick’s body with his own. He rolled his hips, dragging his hard cock against Patrick’s, watching as Patrick’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open with a moan.

“Fuck, Daddy, I’m gonna be so good for you,” Patrick sighed. “So good, I promise.”

“I know you are, baby,” David cooed, capturing Patrick’s lips in a deep, slow kiss, rocking their bodies together gently. Pushing himself up, David sat back on Patrick’s thighs, wrapping a large hand around both their cocks and stroking slowly. “You’re so good for me. Is this what you want? Daddy’s big cock?”

Patrick nodded, catching his lower lip between his teeth and whimpering as sparks shot up his spine.

Shuffling back even further, David settled himself on his knees, pulling Patrick’s legs around him up over his thighs. He stroked up and down the soft skin of Patrick’s thighs, letting his fingers grip at the thick muscle before sliding gently down towards his hips.

“God, just look at you,” David breathed, his hands reaching out now to caress over Patrick’s belly and his chest and his hips. Bending down, he let his lips follow the same trail, exploring every inch of Patrick’s body. He took a hold of Patrick’s arms as they reached to grab at David’s ribs, pushing them back and laying them out flat up over Patrick’s head, elongating his gorgeous body. “So beautiful.”

David took his time worshipping Patrick’s body - kissing across his sternum, nibbling tight, furled nipples, licking into his underarm. He craved every taste, every touch, every soft sigh and pleasured moan. Every bit of Patrick he could, he consumed.

One of Patrick’s legs lifted, wrapping around David’s hip, and he arched up under David’s touch, searching for more. But David just grabbed onto his hips, holding him down until he melted back against the mattress, at the mercy of David’s mouth.

Working his way back down Patrick’s body, David wrapped his lips around Patrick’s pink cock, sinking slowly down before dragging his lips back up the shaft.

“Oh, god, that’s so good,” Patrick moaned, letting his legs fall open wider, inviting David to take more.

David suckled gently, taking Patrick down the root and swallowing once, twice before pulling off, letting Patrick’s cock fall from his lips with a soft plop before pressing kisses all along the crease of Patrick’s thighs. He made his way back up Patrick’s body, every noise falling from Patrick’s lips zinging straight to his cock, until he could swallow up Patrick’s moans, licking into his soft, wet mouth.

“Did you know,” David whispered, pulling back just enough to rub the tip of his nose against Patrick’s, “that I have the prettiest husband in the whole world?”

David smiled fondly at the soft pink blush staining Patrick’s cheeks. In the early years of their relationship, Patrick struggled with words like  _ pretty  _ and _ beautiful _ , but now David knew how much they thrilled him to hear.

“It’s true,” David continued, pressing a chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips, breathing in deeply through his nose as they connected. “He’s so pretty, and I love him so much.”

“He…” Patrick cleared his throat, thick with want. “He can’t be prettier than mine. There’s no one prettier than my husband.”

David grinned, letting out a soft giggle against Patrick’s lips. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“ _ God, yes _ !”

David pulled back, leaving Patrick sprawled invitingly against the pillows as he fetched the lube from their bedside table, then climbed back onto the bed, laying down beside him. He pulled the leg closest to him up over his own, spreading Patrick open, then reached down to stroke two slick fingers around the rim of Patrick’s hole.

Patrick turned, kissing David soundly, groaning in pleasure as David’s first finger pushed inside.

“You’re so tight, baby,” David mumbled, nipping at Patrick’s lips as he worked his finger in and out of Patrick’s hole. “Have I not been fucking you enough?”

“Mm mm.” Patrick shook his head, biting back a gasp as a second finger breached him. He could feel his body opening up under David’s hands, but it was slower going than usual, like his body had to remember what to do. “It’s been...it’s been more than three weeks since you’ve been inside me.”

“That can’t be true.”

“It is. It - oh god, that feels so good.” Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s neck, tangling his fingers in David’s hair. “We’ve both been so busy, and you and Stevie went away for that weekend...you haven’t fucked me since the harvest festival.”

David groaned, remembering what a good day that had been - manning a Rose Apothecary booth during the day, then getting tipsy on hard cider with Stevie and Twyla at the bonfire in the evening, and finally ending the night with a lapful of Patrick, riding him to ecstasy on the living room floor, smelling like woodsmoke with the taste of apple on his tongue.

David sucked a bruise into Patrick’s pulse point, feeling it jump under his tongue. “I’m sorry, baby,” he said, teasing his tongue over the tender flesh. “I didn’t realize I’d been neglecting you.”

“Mmm,” Patrick hummed happily, eyes fluttering closed. “’Sokay, Daddy. I know you’ll make it up to me.”

“I will,” David promised. He kissed up the column of Patrick’s throat, soothing him as his breath hitched at the feeling of a third finger pushing inside of him. “I’m gonna make you so full, baby boy. You’re gonna feel so good.”

Patrick’s hips rolled, the feeling of David’s fingers deep in his channel, petting and stretching his insides, sending a buzz of electricity under his skin. But he wanted more - wanted to feel himself stretched wide around David’s cock, wanted to feel overwhelmed and consumed by it.

“David,” he panted, hips jerking as David’s fingers found his prostate, stroking gently over the sensitive little gland. “David, I’m ready. Please, I’m ready for you!”

With one last nip to Patrick’s pulse point, David climbed in between Patrick’s legs, slicking his hard, aching cock with lube. He could feel it throb in his fist as his eyes raked over his husband spread out deliciously before him, desperate to find its way home.

“I love you,” David said, suddenly overcome by just how content he was with his life, how little more he could wish for, and how much of it was due to the man beneath him. He pressed his cock to Patrick’s entrance, shifting his hips forward to ease himself inside. “I love you, Patrick, you know that, right?”

“Fuck!” was Patrick’s only response, his face screwed up in pained pleasure as David sank slowly inside, stretching him wide and filling him up. It felt so good, the tingling burn of his rim pulsating up his spine in waves of pleasure. He could feel his body responding, opening up to welcome David inside, back where he belonged.

David groaned as he finally bottomed out, his hips flush with Patrick’s. Lowering himself down, hands bracketing Patrick’s head on the mattress, David stared down at his husband, letting himself breathe and just feel the glorious heat gripping him, holding him safe and warm inside.

It took several seconds, but eventually Patrick’s eyelids fluttered open, heavy and dark. His lips parted, small gasps hitching with every breath. “David,” he whispered, his arms wrapping around David’s shoulders to cling tightly. “Oh, David!”

David’s smile was blinding in its beauty. He loved how well he knew his husband, how he could hear so many things, so many declarations of love and happiness, just in the way Patrick moaned his name.

Tangling their fingers together, David squeezed Patrick’s hands, holding on tight as his hips began to move, dragging his cock slowly across Patrick’s rim before sinking back in again. Slowly, they rocked together, soft sighs and sweet moans mingling together.

“Harder, Daddy,” Patrick pleaded. “Fuck me harder, please. I wanna feel it.”

He threw his head back with a loud cry as David snapped his hips forward.

“Oh, god, yes!” he cried, both legs raising to wrap around David’s hips. “Yes, just like that!”

“Fuck, you’re so good,” David panted as he fucked Patrick hard, the harsh smack of their hips filling the room. He could feel the way easing with every thrust, Patrick’s body stretching to accommodate his girth. “You’re so good, baby, feel so good around me.”

“Love it when you fuck me.” Reaching down between their writhing bodies, Patrick wrapped a hand around his cock, letting the rhythm of David’s thrusts fuck his cock into his fist.

“Yeah?” David asked, biting kisses across Patrick’s shoulders. “You feel good, baby boy? Is Daddy filling you up just like you needed?”

Patrick whined, jerking beneath him when David’s cock found his prostate. “Yes, Daddy! Yes, right there! Oh oh oh, it’s so good!”

Pushing himself back onto his knees, David gripped Patrick’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscle as he held them aloft, pounding into his hole. Patrick was beautiful like this - his arms reaching out above him, legs spread wide in the air; his lean, sweat-slicked body was stretched out, arching and undulating across the mattress, his eyes dazed and unseeing with nothing but pure, unadulterated passion on his face.

When his thighs began to tremble with effort, David slowed, rolling his hips steadily before pulling out entirely. Lowering himself to the bed, he pushed Patrick’s hips to the side, spooning up behind him, but twisting Patrick’s back to lay flat, allowing him to capture his lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

“You want more, sweet boy?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, I want more!”

Patrick sighed into the new position, sore lower back muscles stretching and relaxing, before it turned into a deep, guttural moan, rumbling up from his chest as David sank back inside.

“Oh! Ohhh, fuck!”

“That’s it, baby,” David said, lips ghosting against Patrick’s and his hips taking up a slow, syrupy rhythm. “That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Mmmm, yes, Daddy!”

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, holding him close and kissing him deeply. Their tongues tangled together, wet and warm and wonderful, and David swallowed down every one of Patrick’s pleasured moans.

“More,” Patrick sighed. “I need more.”

Hooking his elbow underneath Patrick’s knee, David lifted Patrick’s leg allowing him to sink that much deeper inside.

“Oh, sweet baby,” David cooed, dragging his lower lip across Patrick’s cheek. “I’ll give you everything you need.” Reaching down, David closed his fingers around a tightly furled nipple, groaning as Patrick jerked in his arms at the sensation, his hole clamping down tight.

With David’s cock buried so deep inside, with his fingers toying and teasing his sensitive nips, with David’s mouth pressing biting kisses all along the column of his throat, Patrick felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. He gasped, over and over, as his body shook, lighting up with pleasure. His own cock ached between his legs, oozing pre-cum onto his belly and throbbing with every breath.

“Daddy!” he cried, too overwhelmed by it all to say more, just desperately hoping David would understand.

“Touch yourself, baby,” David whispered into Patrick’s ear. “Go ahead, make yourself feel good.”

Patrick practically sobbed in relief, wrapping his hand tight around himself and tugging frantically.

“So fucking pretty like this, baby,” David said, the breathlessness of his own voice betraying what little control he had left. “Such a good boy, sweet boy. Taking my cock so well.”

Patrick gritted his teeth, little high-pitched grunts forced out around them, as he jerked himself off. “I’m gonna...oh fuck, Daddy, I’m gonna...oh, you’re gonna make me cum. You’re gonna make me cum, yes!  _ Yes yes yes _ !”

He shuddered in David’s arms as he came, eyes rolling back in his head as he milked himself of every last drop, spilling warm and wet across his belly. David’s hips stilled and he held Patrick’s steady, gentling him through it, as he groaned, reveling in the feeling of Patrick’s tight hole clenching and pulsing around him.

Patrick trembled with the aftershocks as David kissed his face, murmuring sweet words into his skin. He took several great, gasping breaths to calm his thundering heartbeat before turning his face to accept David’s lips on his own.

David began to pull out, but Patrick whined, reaching up to stop him.

“Cum in me,” he said, eyes bright with longing. “I want you to cum in me. Breed me, Daddy.”

David groaned, pressing his face to Patrick’s shoulder, breathing deeply to ground himself in Patrick’s words. When he was sure he wouldn’t just cum on the spot, he nodded.

“Turn over,” David said, pulling out to let Patrick settle on his front. He wiggled a bit, finding a comfortable position before arching his back invitingly.

David groaned, reaching out to thumb over Patrick’s hole, puffy and raw with use and bloomed into a gorgeous rose colored hue. He pressed the head of his cock to the rosebud and pushed inside one more time, sighing as it opened right up, swallowing him down.

Bending over to press his forehead to Patrick’s shoulders, David snapped his hips, fucking him hard and fast. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his gut, an amalgamation of so much love and pleasure and a lifetime of happiness. The sounds pouring from Patrick’s lips wrapped themselves around him, pushing him onward, drilling him deeper and deeper inside the man he loved.

Finally, with a shout, David came. He could hear his own cries echoed in Patrick’s as he clamped down around him, his little hole milking David for all he was worth. He bucked his hips, wringing out the last of his load, planting his seed deep inside.

It took several minutes for the ringing in David’s ears to subside, but finally he was able to sit back on shaky legs and pull his spent cock free from Patrick. A small stream of cum tried to bubble up past the rim, leaking from Patrick’s wrecked hole, but David was there with two fingers pushing it back inside while Patrick chirped happily.

“Think we did it?” David asked, flopping down beside his husband. He kept his fingers at Patrick’s hole, pressing into his soft, creamy center as Patrick stared at him, wide-eyed and sex drunk. “Think we made a baby?”

Patrick blushed. Now that it was over, now that they were spent, he was a little embarrassed, but it was tempered by the waves of happiness radiating from David.

“I think so,” he whispered, and the dimple that appeared on David’s cheek at his words erased any lingering bashfulness he may have felt.

David dragged Patrick from where he lay, gathering him up in his arms in a tangle of limbs and tongues, ignoring the sweat and the slick and the sticky cum on Patrick’s stomach in favor of a fierce, wild kiss.

“I love you,” David said, breathless with wonder as they pulled apart. “I...you know that, right? That I love you? That you’re the only thing I need? That you…” He gasped, surprised by the tears that stung his eyes. It had been some time since he’d cried after sex. Blinking up at the ceiling, trying to will down the lump in his throat, David tried to continue, but it was all too much, and suddenly he found himself weeping, clutching at his husband who held him tight.

“I know,” Patrick whispered, peppering David’s face with kisses and running a soothing hand through his hair as he cried. “I know, my love.”

It took several minutes to subside, hot tears tumbling down David’s cheeks, but when he was through, he felt nothing but relief. Blinking up at Patrick through wet eyelashes, he gave him a soft, watery smile.

“I’m sorry,” David said, gasping out a wet laugh. “I don’t know what just happened.”

Patrick didn’t say anything, just stared back at David, eyes alight with fondness.

“I just…” David took a deep breath, ready to try again. “I just need you to know...that you’re it. You are the only thing I need in this life. And...whatever happens next, however things turn out, as long you’re there, I’ll…” His voice cracked, tears threatening to fall again. “I’ll be... _ happy _ .”

Wiping the tears from David’s face, Patrick pulled him close and kissed him, pouring every ounce of love he held in his heart into that kiss.

“You’re all I need, too,” Patrick whispered, wrapping David up in his arms and holding him against his heart. He hoped David could hear it beating, could hear nothing but his steadfast, unwavering devotion to the man in his arms. “I want...I want this with you. A baby. If it’s what you want. But don’t ever forget...” Two fingers caressed David’s cheek, lifting his chin to look into Patrick’s eyes, burning with love.

“You, David Rose, are my happy ending.”


End file.
